Kelas Rahasia
by synstropezia
Summary: Setahun berlalu semenjak kedatangan Camus ke permukiman kumuh, di mana Milo menemukan dia. Hubungan mereka bertambah erat, dan sisi tak terduga Milo sukses membuat bocah Siberia yang terkenal dingin itu melengkungkan senyuman. #FriendshipFI2019


**Kelas Rahasia**

**Disclaimer: **

**Saint Seiya Original by Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas by Shiori Teshirogi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, maybe sequel dari "Rumah Kardus", dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event dengan tema "Friendship" di grup Fanfiction Indonesia.**

* * *

Setahun berlalu semenjak Camus ditemukan oleh Milo yang membawanya pada rumah kardus, di sebuah permukiman kumuh.

Dalam 365 hari yang penuh tetes keringat, sesekali air mata, canda serta tawa, rumah kardus mereka telah rubuh berkali-kali diterpa badai bulan Juni yang ganas, tetapi gerimisnya bersahabat. Milo pun belajar tobat dari profesi maling. Pedagang asongan menjadi arah langkah untuk mengawali kehidupan baru dan pribadi yang lebih baik, meski sifat premanisme Milo masih sering kambuh kalau kelaparan.

"_Milo lama sekali_," batin Camus mendadak saat kata 'kelaparan' terbesit. Katanya bocah berzodiak scorpio itu ingin membeli roti, tetapi sudah dua jam tidak balik-balik.

Tentu bukan hanya Milo yang memiliki perkembangan baik. Camus juga punya, dan teman-temannya terutama Milo sangat bangga. Bocah Siberia itu diangkat menjadi murid oleh Dokter Shion. Selalu didoakan agar masuk Universitas Tokyo–nanti _euthanasia_ saint kegelapan yang seenak udel menduduki Siberia, kata Deathmask yang sejujurnya tidak tahu artinya.

Sembarangan sebut saja usai tidak sengaja menemukannya di buku milik Dokter Shion. Lagian ketika disebut, Deathmask merasa paling keren sejagat raya bikin yang lain geleng-geleng.

"Tok, tok, tok! Ada orang enggak di dalem?" Suara familier itu memutus lamunan Camus akan peristiwa-peristiwa setahun lalu. Bunyi pintu yang ditirukan secara manual membuat Camus tersenyum tipis. Kekhawatirannya sirna seketika.

"Masuk."

"Antreannya panjaaannggg banget ...! Tapi gue dikasih bonus sama penjaganya." Dengan gembira pemilik suara familier itu–tidak lain adalah Milo menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan dua roti gandum, dan cokelat kacang–bonus yang Milo maksud.

"Yang jaga Kardia-_san_?"

"Kok tau?"

"Setiap kamu membeli roti di sore hari pasti diberi bonus. Hanya Kardia_-san_ yang mau melakukannya." Milo mengenal pegawai baru itu, ketika tertangkap basah menyelipkan sekantong biskuit lima bulan lalu. Mau dikata jadi pedagang asongan juga, tangannya ini memang bandel dari lahir.

"Katanya gue mirip sama dia pas masih kecil. Kardia suka nyolong mangga milik tetangga, terus kena gebuk."

"Pakai -_san_, Milo. Usianya lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari kita."

"Jangan kikuk gitu, Mus. Begitu-begitu Kardia udah menganggap lo kayak adik sendiri, tentunya gue juga," ujar Milo penuh rasa bangga. Roti cokelat kacangnya dilahap dengan antusias, sampai-sampai berlepotan di sana-sini.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Camus menasihati Milo agar pelan-pelan. Namun, semakin diberitahu ia justru menjadi-jadi–sekarang ini Milo malah asyik menceritakan Saga dan Kanon yang melangsungkan pertunjukan boneka. Suka atau benci pula Camus kembali memosisikan diri sebagai pendengar, daripada pegal lidah karena Milo tidak mendengarkan peringatannya walau sepatah kata.

"Terus mereka bertengkar gara-gara Kanon mendadak ubah ceritanya." Roti di genggaman Milo baru saja kandas. Suara bocah sepantaran Camus itu terdengar lebih jernih, dan yang terpenting Milo berhenti memuncratkan kunyahannya ke wajah Camus.

"Kamu dagang di sekitar mereka, kan? Harusnya dilerai."

"Hehehe ... enggak. Gue malah pasang taruhan Saga atau Kanon yang menang." Tidak mengherankan memang. Lagi pula jika Milo melerai, palingan bertengkarnya disuruh lebih ramai atau sekalian saja dia menjadi _host_-nya.

"Omong-omong saya boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya aja. Semua bakal gue jawab, kecuali soal akar, pangkat apalah itu." Kemarin Camus mempelajarinya bersama Dokter Shion. Kebetulan saja dagangan Milo laku duluan, sehingga ia menyusul sahabatnya itu ke klinik mungil di sebuah gang sempit.

"Kenapa lama? Biasanya pergi sore, pulang sebelum malam."

"Lo khawatir?" Senyuman usil terbit di bibir Milo. Buru-buru pula Camus menyembunyikan merah yang tertawa malu di sepasang pipi–melatih agar kata-katanya terbiasa dengan afeksi terbilang sulit bagi Camus, yang cenderung mencintai teduh dari sunyi tak terjelaskan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang pulang malam. Makanya saya ..."

"Khawatir. Takut gue kenapa-napa. Enggak mau gue kesasar."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Alesannya adalah karena ini. Kebetulan gue nemu di tong sampah, meski kertasnya dikasih Kardia."

Sekotak krayon Milo keluarkan dari kantong belanjaannya, begitu pun selembar HVS kucel kekuning-kuningan. Tentu sahabat cerobohnya ini ingin menggambar sesuatu. Namun, kenapa mendadak sekali padahal Milo jarang bersinggungan dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Bahkan, sewaktu Camus berkumpul dengan teman-teman Milo di klinik Dokter Shion, tak seorang pun pernah mengungkitnya termasuk Deathmask atau Kanon yang mulut ember.

Sisi tak terduga Milo membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali menarik seulas garis halus di bibir.

"Percaya atau enggak, gue sebenernya hobi menggambar bahkan sebelum kita kenal."

"Sekarang saya lega, karena hobimu yang sesungguhnya bukan mencuri." Pernah sekali Milo berkata demikian. Mendadak pula bocah bersangkutan garuk-garuk kepala akibat salah tingkah–padahal itu kalimat seminggu lalu, tetapi Camus ingat betul seolah-olah baru diucapkan kemarin.

"I-itu spontanitas! Abisnya yang lain punya, masa gue kagak. Yaudah gue bilang hobinya mencuri."

"Sudah terpikirkan mau menggambar apa?" Sangat disayangkan krayon pungutan itu warnanya tinggal lima. Hanya saja kegembiraan Milo menutup kekecewaan tersebut. Toh, yang terpenting punya stok semangat tak berbatas.

"Udah, dong!" Langsung saja Milo mengambil krayon biru dongker yang tersisa setengah. Tak sampai lima menit ia menyodorkannya pada Camus, sembari tersenyum lebar karena yakin calon dokter itu memahami maksud dia.

"Maksudnya?" Terdapat gambar Camus dalam bentuk lego tengah duduk di kursi, sementara yang berdiri di depan papan tulis adalah Milo. Sang bocah aquarius tentu memiliki beberapa terkaan, tetapi Camus bungkam karena diam-diam menikmati wajah manyun Milo.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi yang Milo ciptakan selalu enak dipandang, sehingga Camus betah sampai berlarut-larut ketika menjumpainya. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama, dan bocah Siberia itu harap yang terakhir hanyalah keusilan dari mimpi–sudah berkali-kali Camus menemukan wajah manyun itu hingga tak terhitung lagi, tetapi tetap saja menyenangkannya.

Apakah selain piawai dalam menggambar di atas kertas, Milo pun pandai menggoreskan warna-warni warna pada parasnya yang senantiasa menarik hati? Rasa-rasanya Camus ingin curiga, kemudian menganggap Milo dan krayon memiliki persamaan -yaitu sama-sama pintar dalam meninggalkan kesan di hati orang lain yang ibarat kertas putih.

(Tambahannya warna dari krayon dan Milo itu sama sekali tidak pernah membosankan, bagi kertas putih yang monoton tetapi penasaran akan keindahan di luar dirinya)

"Masa enggak ngerti? Intinya gue mengundang lo buat ikut sebuah kelas rahasia."

"Muridnya hanya saya?" Kira-kira ulah apalagi yang hendak Milo perbuat? Memiliki sahabat dengan seribu kejutan memang menyenangkan. Camus tidak salah merasai, dan ia diam saja dibandingkan memberitahu Milo mengenai perasaannya.

Rasa syukurnya bukan untuk diungkapkan kata-kata, melainkan oleh atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka dengan ketenangan menyejukkan.

"Betul sekali! Sekarang kita tidur biar besok semangat, oke?!"

Usai mengucapkannya Milo langsung merebahkan badan. Kurang dari sepuluh menit mata senada aquamarine itu terpejam. Dengkuran halus dari Milo lantas memenuhi seisi rumah kardus–selalu berisik, namun lucunya Camus tetap nyenyak.

* * *

Pada siang hari di pukul dua yang agak mendung, sebelum rintik-rintik datang dari awan kelabu Milo sudah pergi menuju klinik Dokter Shion. Sesuai dugaan bocah berzodiak scorpio itu Camus tengah mengerjakan latihan soal. Diam-diam matanya iseng mengintip yang Camus tuliskan, sekaligus mendengarkan Dokter Shion menjelaskan rumus ... mungkin? Apa pun itu pastilah sangat rumit dimengerti.

"Kok hasilnya bisa tujuh, sih? Kapan lo ngitung?" Pertanyaan polos Milo ditanggapi dengan keterkejutan oleh Camus dan Dokter Shion. Mereka terlalu asyik menyelami matematika, sampai kehadiran Milo seolah-olah tak kasatmata.

"Ternyata sudah pukul dua, ya. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." Pagi sekali Milo datang meminta izin untuk 'meminjam' Camus. Tentu Dokter Shion tak keberatan, karena anak-anak juga perlu bergembira.

"Dokter juga jangan lupa bersenang-senang! Entar botak, lho, kalo ngerjain matematika terus."

"Mengerjakan dan mengajarkan matematika baginya menyenangkan, Milo. Dokter Shion tidak akan botak," ujar Camus menutup buku tulis terlebih dahulu. Dari tingkah Milo yang terus-menerus menarik lengannya saja sudah tampak, ia enggan menunggu lagi.

Bertepatan dengan Dokter Shion yang memasuki kamarnya di lantai satu, hujan turun membasahi wajah cokelat milik tanah. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua–terdengar berdenyit saat diinjak dua pasang mungil. Milo membawa Camus pada sebuah ruangan yang kata Dokter Shion selalu terkunci. Ajaibnya adalah Milo memiliki kunci tersebut, dan pintu jati yang engselnya kendor terbuka menyambut keduanya.

"Darimana kamu dapatkan kunci itu?"

"Bentar lagi juga lo tau." Lemari di dekat pintu yang tidak kalah lapuknya itu Milo buka perlahan. Setumpuk kertas yang menguning ia bawa ke arah Camus, lantas diperlihatkannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Gambarmu juga?" Ada banyak yang ingin Camus tanyakan. Namun, bocah Siberia itu memilih menunggu Milo menjelaskan–rasanya tidak baik dan bijak apabila membanjiri Milo dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Gue tebak lo kaget pasti. Daripada nunggu lagi langsung kita mulai aja kelasnya."

Mulai? Pandangan Camus yang mengerjap-ngerjap heran dihentikan oleh gerakan tangan Milo. Telunjuk sang sahabat mengarah pada gambar pertama, di mana seorang bocah tengah bergandengan dengan orang tuanya.

"Pada sebuah permukiman kumuh yang bau sampah. Hiduplah seorang anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun yang tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya. Meskipun sangat miskin, mereka enggak pernah mengeluh sama keadaan."

Gambar kedua menggantikan yang pertama. Kali ini Camus sedikit meringis, karena ayah bocah itu dikelilingi botol minuman keras, sementara sang ibu menangis atas keadaan suaminya yang kian memburuk.

"Ayah bocah lelaki ini sebenernya adalah komikus, sedangkan ibunya bekerja sebagai pemulung. Namun, ayahnya selalu bermalas-malasan dan mabuk-mabukan. Sang bocah jadi membenci ayahnya yang enggak bertanggung jawab."

Jeda sejenak. Tangan Milo agak bergetar ketika memperlihatkan gambar ketiga. Sosok ayah tampak berbaring di atas tilam begitu pun ibunya. Hanya si bocah yang kelihatan sehat, dan menemani mereka menghabiskan waktu.

"Suatu hari ayah dan ibu bocah ini sakit parah. Karena enggak punya uang buat berobat, terpaksa mereka pasrah sambil berdoa diberi kesembuhan."

"Pas bocah ini sedang mengganti kompres ibunya, tiba-tiba sang ayah meminta agar mereka bicara berdua. Walaupun benci dia tetap menurut, tapi enggak mau liat wajah ayahnya."

"Ayahnya bilang begini ke bocah itu, 'Gambar membuatmu memahami makna. Tulisan membantumu mengetahui siapa dirimu. Gabungan keduanya menjadikanmu manusia seutuhnya'. Cuma ... namanya juga bocah tujuh tahun, ya, mana ngerti?"

"Justru bocah itu makin sebel sama ayahnya, karena kemudian dia bilang, 'nanti juga kamu paham'. Padahal harusnya ayahnya yang bantu dia ngerti, kan?"

"Milo?" Kekhawatiran kembali menggelitik tatapan Camus yang melayu oleh sendu. Jemari mungilnya ingin meraih, dan menarik bahu Milo ke dalam rengkuhan. Namun, cara mata senada _aquamarine_ itu memandang Camus seolah-olah menegaskan, 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Lembar keempat Milo tunjukkan tanpa membalas panggilan Camus. Kali ini bocah itu digambarkan terkapar di suatu tempat penuh tong sampah, dengan dikelilingi tiga preman bertubuh bongsor.

"Setelah orang tuanya meninggal kehidupan bocah itu semakin buruk. Rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya dibongkar sama pemerintah. Dia terpaksa hidup di jalanan, dan tidur di sebuah gang yang banyak sampah."

"Nasibnya apes banget, deh. Baru juga tiga hari tinggal di gang itu, udah kena hajar sama tiga preman. Uang peninggalan orang tuanya dipalak. Terus turun hujan yang bikin dia menggigil."

"Cuma bocah itu masih beruntung. Tanpa sengaja dia menemukan rumah kosong di samping gang tersebut. Ada ruangan di lantai dua yang berupa kamar. Di deket pintunya tergeletak sebuah kunci, sedangkan di dalam terdapat lemari kayu yang berisi banyak kertas."

Yang kelima sekaligus mungkin terakhir, bocah tujuh tahun itu menggenggam krayon dan menggambar di atas kertas. Kertas-kertas lainnya Milo perlihatkan pada Camus–ada Mu tengah menangis, Aldebaran menghajar preman, Saga-Kanon bertengkar, Deathmask memegang tokek–teman-teman Milo yang kini menjadi kenalan Camus memiliki jatah masing-masing. Semuanya digambar oleh Milo tanpa terkecuali.

"Dia benci karena mengangkat krayon yang entah gimana ada di dalem lemari, tetapi dia seneng bisa menggambar untuk pertama kalinya, juga telah berpikiran mau jadi komikus. Lo pasti bisa nebak kelanjutannya. Bocah itu akhirnya punya temen-temen yang baik, dan sekarang bertambah satu."

Hening dan angin milik hujan merespons pernyataan Milo yang terkesan riang. Gemas dengan diamnya Camus, bocah berzodiak scorpio itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di hadapan sang sahabat. Sesekali pula Milo membuat suara-suara aneh yang menjengkelkannya, tak kunjung dibalas walau sepatah kata.

"Halooo~ Lo masih dengerin gue, kan?"

"A-ah ... iya. Maaf karena melamun. Saya kaget kamu tiba-tiba cerita soal masa lalumu."

"Ngapain kaget? Emangnya aneh cerita masa lalumu ke sahabat?"

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja mendadak sekali." Setahun penuh Milo hanya mengungkitnya sekali–itupun secara singkat, padat, dan jelas bagi Camus. Sebagai seseorang yang menghargai privasi, mana mungkin Camus mengoreknya terlalu dalam.

"Abisnya gimana, ya? Awalnya gue kira emang enggak penting. Tapi, gara-gara keinget ucapan ayah, gue rasanya jadi pengen cerita."

"Kenapa tidak tanya Aiolos saja soal arti perkataan ayahmu?" Lagi pula kakaknya Aiolia itu termasuk bijak, ditambah lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka. Namun, perkataan ayah Milo memang berat untuk dipahami seusia kanak-anak.

"Entahlah. Gue gak pernah kepikiran mau nanya itu ke dia. Kurang percaya ... mungkin?"

Berarti Camus adalah orang yang betul-betul dipercayainya, kah? Meskipun jika Milo menunjukkan pertanyaan itu khusus untuk dia, Camus pun tak dapat menjawabnya?

Mungkin secara tidak langsung, mereka terutama Milo telah menemukan arti 'rumah' yang lain. Ketika dituangkan dalam kata-kata sederhana, maka makna tersebut menjadi, 'tempat di mana seseorang memercayakan segalanya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa'. Rumusan tersebut sukses menyiratkan senyuman tak terkatakan di bibir Camus, yang sekadar diketahui semilir angin di musim hujan.

"Lalu boleh tahu kenapa kamu mengadakan kelas?" Merah tahu-tahu menjadi latar yang menghias sepasang pipinya. Untuk melampiaskan gugup Milo menggaruk tengkuk, meski tidak berkurang barang sejengkal.

"Ka ... ka ... kalo itu ..." Jarang-jarang bahkan tidak pernah Milo terbata-bata. Mungkin Camus salah perkiraan jika berpikir, 'kelas ini hanya keisengan semata'.

"Kalau tidak bisa dijelaskan bukan masalah, kok. Saya enggak terlalu penasaran lagian."

"Soalnya ... soalnya gue pikir lo itu spesial! Masa cuma diceritain kayak biasa, sih?" Lagi. Milo yang mengerucutkan bibir membuat hati Camus berdenyut tidak karuan. Kata 'bosan' selalu jauh dari sudut pandangnya, dan kali inipun Camus cenderung merasai hangat memeluk tatapannya–meluruhkan es yang ia tanam di dada untuk membatasi diri sendiri.

Hanya ketika bersama Milo, berjuta-juta es yang melapisi dan membekukan warna jiwanya bisa meleleh dengan sempurna. Mungkin dapat pula dikatakan; Milo seorang saja yang mampu melihat Camus hingga ke dasar dirinya.

"Saat mengajarimu membaca saya juga biasa saja, kok."

"Membaca itu semua orang pasti bisa asal udah diajarin. Kalo masa lalu yang gue ceritain ini lebih spesial karena enggak semua orang tau, dan cuma lo yang boleh tau sama pahan. Sesuatu yang spesial kayak gitu harus diungkapkan dengan spesial, kan? Apa lagi lo juga orang yang spesial buat gue!"

"Terima kasih untuk itu, Milo."

"Ngapain terima kasih? Bukan cuma kasih ibu yang sepanjang masa, kasih gue juga kayak begitu. Makanya enggak perlu bilang."

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa dirimu di usia tujuh tahun memilih menggambar kisah hidupmu, bahkan mungkin kamu juga bingung. Namun, ada satu hal yang saya yakini."

"Apaan emang?"

"Kamu memang selalu membuat saya merasa spesial."

Kalimat yang menghilang dengan singkat, namun selamanya membekas itu sukses membuat Milo mengerjap-ngerjap. Apakah hujan memainkan sihir ataukah angin merapalkan mantra, Milo sekadar merasa suara Camus lebih merdu dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi kelas rahasia gue berhasil?!"

"Kelas rahasiamu membuat saya merasa spesial karena dua hal."

"Bilang aja langsung! Jangan bikin gue nunggu, dong."

"Pertama, saya berterima kasih karena Milo telah memercayakan cerita masa lalumu padaku. Kedua, dari situ saya menyadari suatu hal, makna lain dari 'rumah'."

"Makna ... lain'?" Tentu Milo ingat mengenai arti 'rumah' yang dahulu Camus jabarkan -adalah 'seseorang yang menanti kepulanganmu', dan tambahannya orang itu akan terus menunggu, tak peduli seberapa lama yang diharapkan kembali telah pergi.

"_Rumah_ juga tempat untuk memercayakan segala yang kita miliki, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa." Buku tulis pemberian Dokter Shion ia robek selembar. Camus pun menyerahkannya pada Milo tanpa disertai penjelasan.

"Untuk sekarang saya belum memahami ucapan ayahmu. Tetapi, suatu hari nanti kita akan tahu artinya. Saya akan menemanimu sampai saat itu tiba."

"Keren banget! Calon mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo emang beda, ya? Hahaha ..." ujar Milo semringah sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. Candaan seperti itu agak berlebihan bagi Camus, tetapi ia bahagia karena mendengarnya dari Milo.

"Terus kertasnya buat apaan?"

"Mumpung masih hujan, kamu tidak mau melanjutkan ke kelas menggambar?"

"Mau, kok, mau! Gimana kalo gambar gajah? Siapa tau di masa depan bisa naik gajah di kebun binatang." Sayangnya yang di saku celana Milo adalah krayon hitam. Padahal dia yakin telah mengambil warna abu-abu, sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Gajah tidak boleh dinaiki, Milo. Punggungnya bukan untuk menahan beban. Nanti dia sakit."

Pembicaraan tentang gajah, dan krayon hitam yang menari di kertas menjadikan hujan lebih warna-warni sekaligus menghangatkan.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya ku udah bikin fic soal saga x canon, cuma blom diedit gegara mager hehehe. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ terima kasih juga kepada fanfiction indonesia yang telah membuat event ini, sehingga aku bisa menyalurkan ide ke fandom SS.

btw buat kalian yang mau gabung grup rp SS di wa, bisa kirim nomor wa ke aku~ maaciw.


End file.
